callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kino der Toten/Trivia
Trivia *Near one of the power generators on the stage, there is some writing. The only word that can be recognized is "Project" though there may be more to the message, as on the Wii version it says "Jr. Projectionist" in that same spot. *This is the first map where Quick Revive is in the starting room (Excluding one of the Verruckt Starting rooms). *This is the last map to take place in Germany and the last to have actual Nazi Zombies. (Not counting Dead Ops Arcade.) *The teleporter is there because that is where Maxis was planning to reveal the teleporter to the Nazi army as a surprise. Since Group 935 collapsed, this never happened and the theater was abandoned. And since Black Ops takes place in the 1960's, the theatre's been abandoned for about 20 years. *In the Pack-a-Punch room there are pictures of a zombie and a hellhound. These can also be found in Der Riese and "Five". *It seems that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box. *This is the first Zombies map to not have a set spawn for the Mystery Box. *After every use, the Teleporter must cool down, then be re-linked to the mainframe. The cool down session takes approximately two minutes. *The four playable characters look relatively the same from ''Call of Duty: World At War'', with the exception of Takeo, who looks significantly older and has a mustache and Dempsey, who is much more dirty and covered in scars. *At the Mystery Box spawns, there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box; the location(s) are marked by green lights. Keep in mind that the location can be seen only after the power has been turned on. *The Mystery Box can be located by an blue vertical glow to the sky. However, it is very hard to tell where the box is as the light can only be seen from the alley (as it's the only outdoor area on the map), and since the map takes place during daytime, the glow is almost invisible. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here," an obvious reference to Element 115. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack Four for Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on three rocks of Element 115. One is in the lobby, where the player starts the game. Another one is in the dressing room, close to the MP5K. The last one is in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley, on the shelf near the window to the alley. After activating all three rocks the song "115" by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman starts to play. *This is the first, and only, Nazi Zombie map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies nearby, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. The song is "Damned" by Kevin Sherwood, the music of the menu *When playing in solo, the player's character is randomly chosen so that people can play as anybody, unlike in ''Call of Duty: World at War''. However, when playing in split-screen, the first player is Tank Dempsey and the second is Nikolai. *After the player spawns, the player can open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Some of the random rooms have a video reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to play audio. *Once the power is turned on, a rumbling can be heard and pieces of the roof crumble. Zombies can jump through these holes and Gas Zombies crawl along the walls through them. *There are two radios located on this map. One is located in the hanging chandelier in the theater and the other is located on a building (specifically, a Berlin wall guard tower) seen from the window in the alley closest to Double Tap. It can be seen using a sniper rifle. *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that says "IGNOMO JUBILUS" which in Latin roughly translates to "Laughable mistake". *The bar in the starting room contains several perk bottles and a bottle of vodka. These are unusable, however. *On the Wii Version there is a purchasable AUG under the Sentry Gun on the Stage. *If the player is in split-screen, if the players go to the Pack-A-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the Pack-A-Punch will read different for each player. *If the player goes to the Dressing Room to the barrier being lit up with a greenish light, the player should be able to hear something thumping in one of the dressing crates. *If a player no-clips out of the map and looks around they will see a black box that has the teleporter images in it. Also if the player looks around, the player will see the random rooms they can be teleported to. (Ex. Samantha's Room, Verrückt, etc.) *There is writing on the wall in the spawn room that says "Beware of the Six", which is a possible reference to Nova 6 and the gas zombies, or the six places zombies can come into the starting room before the power is turned on. the six places are the four windows and the two purchasable doors for 750 points. * On Wii, during a Hellhound round, if you stand on the wall in the hallway where the stairs are (the hallway that you can only get to by turning on the power), the Hellhounds won't attack you, but just stand there and snarl. * There is a similar glitch on PS3 (possibly others) where if the player stands on a certain spot on the stairs leading up to the stage, the Hellhounds will stand there and snarl. On rare occasions when there are 2-3 dogs standing there, the third or fourth will attack the player. *In the dressing room, on the small section of wall to the right of the MP5K, above the clothing rack there are three names vertically written in chalk. Samantha, Emilia, and Abigail with hearts on either side of the names. This is Samantha Maxis's full name. *In the Pack-A-Punch room, there is writing on a bulletin board that reads "Durchhalten Männer, wir machen sie fertig" which translates to "Hold on men, we'll finish them." Underneath that a message reads "Ja, ja, sicher!" which translates to "Yes, yes, sure!" *Sam's destroyed room has a small table with a teddy bear sitting at it. On the table, are orange, red, blue, and green bottles. These are the Double Tap, Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola bottles, respectively. *Several pods are in the theater containing what appear to be some kind of decayed human-like creature. If you look closely them from the right angle, you can tell that they are in fact monkeys. This proves that early supersoldier/zombie experiments were carried out on monkeys. *If the player goes to the window (not the zombie barrier) next to the Mystery Box spawn in the alley and looks in it, they will see a room with a door that has a hole in it. If the player looks in the hole they may hear whispering. *The Eye of Providence appears in two places on this map. First is under the staircase, on a canister where the frozen human like figure is, and second is on a book inside a zombie barricade. *The random room that looks like a conference room has a model of a rocket like the one in Executive Order. *The rocket on the table in the conference room can also be launched by holding down to action button in front of it. *Some pictures of what appear to be early drawings of Kino der Toten can be found on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system under the Dreamland Server username vbush. *If subtitles are enabled, the loading screen's comic misspells Richtofen as "Richtofan" on the Xbox 360 version. However, on the PS3, it's spelled correctly. *In the room that has the letters on the shelves, some of the letters sprawled across the floor spell "Manhattan Down". This can also be seen in the game tip. *"Knowledge itself is for the taking" can be seen scrawled above the power switch, although it is hard to read. *When under the barrier where zombies drop down in the small room next to the room containing the PM63, it is possible for the zombies to down the player when dropping down by dropping down on top of them. However, it is very hard to trigger this, as the spot where the zombie must hit needs to be exact. *If one stands next to the zombie spawn point with the MP40 right beside it, one can hear screaming. *On the loading screen, the five pictures are Nacht Der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, and the fifth one is a picture of the characters teleporting, respectively. *A trailer for Kino der Toten that has never before been seen was released during the CoD XP. It can be seen here. *The player can hear a person screaming if one were to stand in the Foyer Room for about a minute facing a boarded white-color door between the Speed Cola machine and bar counter. *There are several blood splatters on the walls around the map, all in the same shape. This shape resembles that of the Grim Reaper. They also appear on the walls of several other zombies maps and campaign levels. *The are numerous posters scattered around the map which say "Faust" and have a demon face drawn on them. This is most likely a reference to the 1926 German horror movie "Faust - Eine Deutsche Volkssage" *Mule Kick has been now featured into the map in the second room to the right still at a price of 4000 points. *This map was Indeed going to be on World at War's Map pack 4, But was cut alongside the map pack for unknown reasons. *That if the player is on Solo and looks at the portrait of the blank person in the second room, he/she will say "I've been blank my whole life" or something else. *In some countrys and the portable versions of the game the swastika on flags are replaced with a German eagle logo. Category:Trivia